The present disclosure generally relates to cargo systems for vehicles, and particularly relates to a multi-compartment cargo system for a vehicle, such as a sport utility vehicle, crossover vehicle, station wagon or the like.
A large variety of storage systems have been employed in vehicles. In recent years, the proliferation of sport utility vehicles, crossover vehicles, station wagons and the like has created a new set of challenges for vehicle designers. In particular, the challenge centers around the area disposed behind the rear-most seating area in a vehicle. This area is typically open to view from an exterior of the vehicle.
Compartments are also well known in vehicles. For example, vehicle compartments include the glove box, roof and/or seat consoles, compartments in doors, seat backs or sides of a cargo area. Such compartments are sometimes covered or closed by a hinged door or lid. Compartments are also known which extend below the floor of a cargo area. For example, spare-wheel storage areas are often disposed beneath the floor in the cargo area of a vehicle.